Question: A giant has an aquarium full of sharks and whales. There are $5$ more whales than sharks. There are $13$ whales in the aquarium. How many sharks are in the aquarium?
Answer: ${\text{Whales}} - {5} = {\text{Sharks}}$ ${13} - {5} = {\Box}$ There are ${8}$ sharks in the aquarium.